


ain't that swell?

by richtofen



Category: Call of Duty, black ops 2, black ops zombies, mob of the dead
Genre: M/M, lO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtofen/pseuds/richtofen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don'T EVEN KNOW</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't that swell?

"Hey Sal" says the chef prison guy  
"hey Fagerson" says Deluca in reply  
"Your death sentence is in a couple days arwe you r3ady sal? Are you are you?" Mocks the Warden  
Billy look angry at ham  
Wardan say "If you play wrden says wit me I will let you just hve life in prision"  
"yet" says sal  
"Warden says touch ur nose"  
Sal touches his nose with a flaming pation that can only be described by the one word Billy said "gey"  
"Hop up and down" says the warden.  
Sal does not hop  
"warden says suck my dik."  
Sal proceeds to sux the Warden's big cock.  
Billy masturbates angerly and cries  
Weasel laughs at billy not seeing the events happening in the other cell.  
Billy throws a hell's retriever at him.  
Sal takes a big load from the warden and drinks it all up.  
the end


End file.
